Working Late
by Amles80
Summary: Sometimes, Yozak comes to the castle late at night. Gwendal doesn't want anyone to know their secret...


The door opens and Yozak strolls in.

"Hi there! Working late tonight?"

The call is cheerful and a little too loud. Yozak leans casually against the wall and flashes a big smile at the man who works diligently behind a big desk by the window. Stars are shining out there and all is quiet.

"By all means", Gwendal says drily and looks up for a second, "try to be a little less discreet, if you can."

"Relax, man." Yozak closes the door and moves a little closer to Gwendal who scribbles something – no, he _writes carefully_ – on a paper. Yozak hopes that the teasing tone of his voice will make Gwendal's head jerk up again. He likes the way Gwendal's hair flips in his face when he does that.

But Gwendal keeps looking down.

"Did anyone see you?" he murmurs.

"Please." Yozak sounds like his feelings have been hurt. "Who do you take me for?"

Gwendal raises his head, but slowly, and his hair falls back gently (but that's nice, too), and looks apologetically at the other man, who surprises him by a reassuring, almost sweet smile.

"No one saw me", he says, and Gwendal relaxes visibly and puts his pen down.

"But you know", Yozak continues, "even if Anissinia sees me coming" – at this, Gwendal gulps slightly – "she would only be thrilled. After all, I come to the castle all the time, and it usually means that we're all going away somewhere and you leave her 'in charge'. You know how she loves that."

"Well, but the point is… we're not going anywhere, not now…"

In Yozak's opinion, Gwendal underestimates Anissina when he thinks that she would do something wild and crazy if she found out that Gwendal is seeing someone in secret. He is isuch/i an intelligent man and Yozak can't understand how he doesn't see that Anissina's 'crush' on him is nothing but teasing, sort of an on-going practical joke.

Yozak doesn't have the heart to break the news to him. Gwendal is more sensitive, after all, than what he appears to be. He has his 'image' to think of. He thinks that Conrad would disapprove of their relationship – Yozak knows he wouldn't – and that Anissina would get hurt, he thinks that people would make fun of him for going soft all of sudden, he who has more important things than romance to think of.

Yozak laughs softly. He knows of a bunch of people who would love to tease Gwendal if he suddenly began acting like a man in love, but these people – like Yuuri, Greta, Chérie-sama, and Anissina of course – can wrap the stern Lord von Voltaire around their little finger and in the end he wouldn't mind them knowing at all. He just doesn't understand that yet.

"What's so funny?" Gwendal frowns.

Yozak decides that now is not the time to talk about stuff. They have only been doing this for a couple of weeks – and never once outside this locked room – and there's no need to rush and maybe ruin things by discussing it.

"Nothing", Yozak replies. "You just make me smile, that's all. Because you're cute."

A deep blush covers Gwendal's face. Yozak pretends not to notice; after all he doesn't want to tease the man too much. He moves even closer to the desk.

"I can't stop thinking about the other night", he says – the night when Gwendal had done some things Yozak hadn't been expecting from him ('who's underestimating whom now?' he said to himself) – and he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue. "Are you just going to sit there? Come on and kiss me already!"

There's a deep, burning spark in Gwendal's eyes.

"No", he says, and leans back in his chair, pushing it away from the desk.

It's not an 'I don't want to' kind of no, it's an 'I have something else in mind' kind of no. It's a tone of voice that makes Yozak's throat go dry. Gwendal tosses his hair away from his eyes in a way that makes Yozak's knees go weak and he knows that that's the point. The thought of that makes a shiver of pleasure travel down his spine and just like that, he's overpowered by lust and can't think about anything else.

Gwendal smiles, slowly, not at all flustered anymore.

"Come here", he says.

Yozak obeys. Gwendal says nothing more, but his posture says it all, and there is just enough room now between the chair and the desk. Without hesitation Yozak gets down on the floor. He puts his hands on Gwendal's knees and he moves them slowly up over the muscular thighs.

Yozak's hands began to tremble as they reach the other man's belt buckle. Not because he is scared or nervous but because of the novelty of it all; because it is _Gwendal_ he is doing this to. This is not their first time, but it is still mind blowing to Yozak that what's happening is not just a fantasy.

Yozak smiles. The night is not young – no, everyone else in the castle is sleeping soundly – but they have a few hours left until dawn. He's going to make the most of them, before he sneaks away again, just as unseen as he came.


End file.
